Collection of Drabbles
by winter156
Summary: I'm consolidating the varied collection of drabbles I've written depicting scenes that have popped into my head throughout the W13 series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a drabble about the early days of Bering and Wells. Feel free to PM me or leave me a review if you have an idea for a drabble...I'll see what I can do :)

* * *

**Tasted of Desire**

Green eyes flitting up from the pages of the book, they were captivated by the fire dancing happily in the hearth. Myka loved fire. She had an obsessive fascination with it. Everything about it was a marvel for her. How it consumed and licked up everything around it. Nothing stood in its way. There was no insurmountable obstacle.

A rustling of pages turned her attention to the other occupant of the room. Thoughts continuing in the same vein despite her diverted attention, Myka supposed her unseemly interest with things that burned brightly was the reason she was so attracted to Helena. The force of the writer's personality was like a raging wildfire sweeping across a lush forest; she consumed and devoured everything in her path. And, Myka couldn't deny her fatal attraction to that unbearable heat. She was tempted to reach out and touch that flame.

Eyes locking with a burning pool of brown set the young woman's blood on fire. And, like the proverbial moth to a flame, Myka could not stay away from Helena. Even knowing, it was only a matter of time before she was burned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this down just to remember; and never forget the events of 9/11.

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night**

Myka stirred, awakening to consciousness slowly. She smiled at the feel of Helena wrapped around her. Glancing out the window, she noticed the pink hue lightening the eastern sky. Carefully extricating herself from Helena's form, Myka quietly got up and made her way from the room, closing the door softly as she exited.

Moving without disturbing the quiet, she walked down the stairs, through the dining room and out the doors of the porch facing east. She leaned against the railing and waited. The first year she started at the Warehouse, it had just been her and Pete out here. The second year, Claudia, Artie and Leena had joined their pre-dawn vigil. She expected the others to make their way to the porch at any moment.

Turning when she heard the door open, Myka greeted Pete with a smile. He nodded in acknowledgment as he made his way across from where she stood on the porch. Artie shuffled in next, seating himself on one of the chairs. Leena, on his heels, filed in next, taking a spot between Pete and Artie. Lastly, Claudia walked out yawning widely but not disturbing the quiet as she leaned against the railing beside Myka. They all faced east in silent contemplation as they awaited the dawn.

Helena slipped in and stood quietly next to Myka. Without shifting her focus from the horizon, Myka gently took Helena's hand in her own and held it. Nothing interrupted the solemn silence that encompassed the group. All lost in memories of moments that begged remembrance. All honoring the fallen and lost with their reverent hush.

Dawn greeted the six solemn figures bathing them in light. Bird song finally broke the silence ushering in a new day.

_New York City September 11, 2001_

_There were a total of 2,996 deaths, including the 19 hijackers and 2,977 victims. _

_The victims included 246 on the four planes, 2,606 in New York City in the towers and on the ground, and 125 at the Pentagon._

_All the deaths in the attacks were civilians, except for 55 military personnel killed at the Pentagon. _

_In the North Tower 1,462 people were trapped and died of smoke inhalation, fell or jumped from the tower to escape the smoke and flames (or were killed in the building's eventual collapse)._

_In the South Tower, 630 people died._

_At least 200 people fell or jumped to their deaths from the burning towers, landing on the streets and rooftops of adjacent buildings hundreds of feet below._

_A total of 411 emergency workers who responded to the scene died as they tried to rescue people and fight fires. _

_The New York City Fire Department lost 341 firefighters and 2 paramedics. _

_The New York City Police Department lost 23 officers. _

_The Port Authority Police Department lost 37 officers. _

_Eight emergency medical technicians and paramedics from private emergency medical services units were killed._

_1,631 of the 2,977 victims have been identified. 1,346 of the victims yet remain unidentified._

_More than 70 countries lost citizens in the attacks on the World Trade Center._

_There are 2,977 reasons to remember 9/11/01._

_We Will Never Forget._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not my characters

A/N: Just a short little piece that would not leave me alone. Assumes events up to, and including, season 3

* * *

**Nihility**

The storm had amassed without warning. Clear, sunny skies obscured by threatening, dark thunderheads. Within minutes, the afternoon was swallowed up in darkness and heaven poured out its tears. The storm continued unabated seemingly in ablution of transgressions committed in a world that knew no clemency.

A flash of lightning disturbed the unbroken darkness illuminating a still figure looking out into a gray, washed out country side. Sequestered in the library, Myka's eyes followed the rivulets of water coursing down the window lost in memories of better yesterdays. Her mind conjured memories of a fledgling love, happy friendships, and hopeful futures. Memories that turned dark as reality began to seep back into Myka's consciousness.

Despite everything (or perhaps, because of everything that had happened), Myka finally understood some of the emotion Helena constantly battled against. The fear, the guilt, the betrayal, the disappointment, and the overwhelming loneliness. She could finally appreciate Helena's time in bronze. An almost metaphysical place where there was no voice, no sound, no noise. A place where only silence existed. A silence that invariably spoke to you. Myka sometimes experienced moments like that. Quiet moments when she was transported to a place where her loneliness and thoughts became corporeal beings and kept her company.

Agent Bering had returned to the Warehouse, sure of herself and her ability. She could stand stalwart against the whisper at the back of her mind that told her she had failed and was broken. But in those quiet moments alone, when Agent Bering was just Myka, apathy lurked at the edge of her consciousness. During moments of weakness, she wanted nothing more than to fall into that chasm of nothingness. She longed to lose herself to indifference. She needed a place within herself where numbness would quell the sting of betrayal and the pain of regret.

In those moments, her resolve wavered. Her thoughts bounced off the walls of her mind, bombarding her with the need to give in, the need to succumb to the promise of nothing. That need burned in her blood to the beat of her broken heart. Myka was beginning to fear those quiet, introspective moments because the silence was becoming deafening; and the need to succumb was beginning to sound enticing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't rightly know why I wrote this, it's just a scene that popped into my head after the season 3 finale.

* * *

**Inebriate of Air**

Even though the trees had all been harvested of their fruit and winter's chill clung to the balding branches, the orchard smelled of apples. Myka moved slowly through the fallen leaves as a light fog fell over the area making the orchard look more like an eerie copse of dying trees instead of the beautiful apple orchard it had been a few weeks prior. But Myka did not mind the ghostly feel of the place, it quite suited her mood. She inhaled deeply, breathing into her lungs and into her being the smell of earth, fog, leaves, and the apples that had long since disappeared from the vicinity. The scent triggered a cascade of memories that left her dizzy and feeling a little drunk off the very air that had prompted the recollections.

Shaking her head and swaying unsteadily, Myka moved into the fog (where the constant shifting of light made it seem like a living entity beckoning her). She stumbled a few more feet, imagining she could almost hear the same low throaty laughter she had elicited from Helena when they last walked through this orchard, hands entwined and the outside world a far off thought. Moving deeper into the intoxicating atmosphere following a ghost, Myka tried to drown the constant ache in her chest by getting drunk on memories and air.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The first thing that popped into my head after seeing the season 3 finale.

* * *

**Ten Thousand Saw I At A Glance**

Their eyes locked and everything else fell away. The blaring alarms, Pete and Artie's desperate voices, the blue translucent barrier that effectively saved one and doomed the other, it all disappeared from around them. Only they existed. Tears filled the corners of Myka's eyes blurring the image of the woman who was dying to save her. Helena smiled but it was tinged with sadness. _Thank you_…and Myka's heart could hear what Helena was not saying. _Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for giving me a family again. Thank you for teaching me to love again by loving me foolishly and with abandon. Thank you for being the one person for whom I would more than kill. Thank you for being the person I would die for._

Eyes shining with unshed tears, Myka tried to smile back at the woman who knew her better than anyone else. Her heart answering Helena's unspoken proclamation with an unspoken one of her own. _You are the noblest and most honorable person I know. I've seen all of you, and your light far outweighs your darkness. I will never let you go._

"I smell apples," Helena whispered, her eyes looking lovingly at Myka, as a brilliant smile blossomed on her face. It was a smile that contained no trace of regret. It lit up her eyes and made her face glow. And, for the first time in over a century, Helena knew peace.


End file.
